


Arbit

by Junipher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junipher/pseuds/Junipher





	Arbit

{ _analysis_ }

"Look. Doesn't the moon look flat today?" he said, cutting his eyes to her with amusement.

  
{ _robotic_ }

" _Quietly._ Don't be jerking yourself off to the brushstrokes in the koi or whatever," he said.

  
{ _baptism_ }

He put a hand over her mouth. "I have a business proposition for you," he whispered in her ear. "Please don't kill me."

  
{ _paralysis_ }

"He came to do what he said he was going to do, after all," she said.


End file.
